


Valentines

by soukokudoubleblack



Series: 2018 Daily Drabble Challenge [87]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Battle Plans, Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-ROK, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/pseuds/soukokudoubleblack
Summary: Yata was entirely too enthusiastic for this ridiculous time of morning on a weekend.





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avereas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avereas/gifts).



"Come on, Saru! Let's do this!"

Yata was entirely too enthusiastic for this ridiculous time of morning on a weekend.

Fushimi stared at him. "Do what?"

"Chocolates! For Valentines." Yata gestured at his kitchen counters (and they were definitely _his_ , not Fushimi's). "Time for a battle plan."

This was not a battle. "Misaki..."

Yata glared him to silence. "You're the strategist, remember, so you're going to help me do this."

Fushimi glared back.

"We're making chocolates for your entire clan," Yata ordered, "so suck it up, and put on an apron."

Fushimi clicked his tongue in genuine irritation but obeyed.


End file.
